8th Gen
by 3therflux
Summary: Arriving at the rural town of Houkai, Isato Kaedama soon learns that he has much more problems to face other than an odd case of amnesia.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Not too sure where I'm going with this story, I'm practically winging it! I wonder who is the protagonist this time around.. Think you can guess?**

**Oh yeah, I do not own persona, or anything inside of it, all credits due to their respective owners, yada yada yada, don't sue me.**

Darkness.

Darkness as far as the eye could see..

I felt as if I was floating through empty space, going further and further into nothingness.

Then, out of nowhere, I hear a fluttering sound, converging behind me

It continued to grow louder, until I saw what was making it.

They were… magnificent beings… I could feel them flutter around me as a soft, warm blue light radiates from the winged beauties..

I was filled with delight, but there was another feeling accompanying it.

It was a horrible feeling, as if my heart was sinking, it may have very well be the fact

That I knew inside, this moment is not eternal.

As I had realized this, I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders.

Colors soon permeated my vision, albeit they were hazy at first, the colors soon became shapes, and I then noticed that I sat groggily inside a room draped in blue velvet. An old man with blood-shot eyes and a long nose seemed to stare at me intensely. He smiled when he noticed that I had awoken.

"Welcome to the velvet room, my dear young man."

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."

"My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

There was a short pause, as if he was reminiscing.

"You undoubtedly remind me of a previous guest of this room."

"But it does not matter, it should not be the first things a newborn such as yourself should be bothered with."

…Newborn…

Just as I repeated this word in my mind, the long-nosed man held something in his hand, then proceeded to lay it on the table.. After he had put them all, the thin, rectangular shaped items floated and form a circle(which I had later found out were called cards) around him, each with a pattern of a face.

"During the course of your existence, others shall confide with you, they shall express what they have learned both to you and from you, and this lessons might very well define your being."

"But remember, not every advice is precious, and for you to develop yourself, you must know which to cast away, or to repurpose."

"These experiences shall become your foundation against the strong winds of your future."

"With that, being the current guest of the velvet room, I too, am required to be your assistance as you brave the waves ahead."

There was another pause of silence.

"It seems that our time is nearly over."

The man swung his arm gracefully on top of the table, with a key, also sporting the soft warm light of the earlier beings, materialized in front of me.

"The next time we meet, you shall see me of your own accord. Only then, shall I tell you, what my role in your journey is. Until we meet again."

My vision slowly reverted back to its hazy state, but before I delved again into darkness, I've heard him mutter a few words, though my mind was far too close to the realm of unconsciousness, that I was not able to understand it.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up by the sound of the splashing rain outside the window.

I seemed to be in a bus, going in a direction that I've not known.

But with one peek outside, I saw the silhouette of a town, though with the fog blurring my vision, I could only speculate.

"Kid, we're here."

The voice coming from the front of the bus echoed loudly throughout the vehicle. It was then that I discovered that I was the only passenger.

"Where am I?" I finally asked.

"Houkai." The man replied with a stoic voice. The door then blasted open.

_Houkai..?_

The name permeates my mind as the rain poured upon my being, drenching my clothes.

_What a strange name.._

Strange name as it is, though, a more important matter was at hand.

_Why am I here_?

Digging through my well of memories, I could only stare blankly ahead. I knew of common things, such as the rain, the sun, and everything around me, yet..

I knew nothing of myself.

_ "Feelin' all pressured by the peers and the media-"_

A tune comes from my jacket's pocket, disturbing my thoughts.

"A phone?"

I unknowingly uttered beneath my breath. Taking the phone out, a message notification appeared on the screen. It contained a map of the town, and directions to a specific building.

"I trust that you take care of yourself."

The sms ended with a small note. Checking the address, I only saw the name "Alice".

How does she know me?

But, with the rain getting stronger, I decided to heed the advice of Alice and proceeded quickly, disappearing into the fog.


	3. Chapter 3

"During the first week of the every month, many residents of Houkai had fallen into comatose, not much is still known about the coma nor its cause"

The television buzzed behind the mirror of the electronic shop's display.

A few blocks left until I reach the destination. On the way, however, my thoughts drifted back to the message on my phone.

"Alice.. Alice.. Alice.."

I felt nothing associated with her name.. Even if an amnesiac should partially remember these things, right?

_Sigh._

It'd be nice to hear more about this stuff again.

Wait.. "Again."?

It felt even odder as my body still held no sense of recall with the aforementioned word.

In my confusion, I had reached my destination.

It was a simply 2 story house, there wasn't anything really anything to describe it, other than the sign that stood infront of its lot- "Matami Inn." It says.

Inhaling deeply, I entered the premises.

…..

"Yo!" A brown-haired man called my attention. He sported a simple dirty-white T-shirt with a logo of a comical missile, while wearing red slacks.

"I assume you're the guy I've been waiting for, right? I mean, black rugged hair with an emo fringe, yellow eyes, zipped up jacket and jeans…" He continued.

_Someone told you I was coming here?_

Was what I immediately thought.

"Man, so was that girl your girlfriend or something? She just went in here and went out in a second, she looked like she was in a hurry!"

….

Silence was my only answer. _What _ _girl!?_

Ofcourse, for him it looked I was simply deadpanning.

"Oh right! My name's Ryu Sakamoto! What's yours?" He reached out his hand.

_My name?_

I didn't know, but for once, I felt like it was right that I didn't know. It felt like, a chance has been given to me, so without hesitation, I answered.

"Isato Kaedama."

The two of us begun to shake hands, and with that, time held still, and a shattered mirror was heard.

_Thou shall have our blessing_

_when thou choosest to create a _

_Persona of the Magician Arcana._

Wait.. What?

* * *

"I'm sorry, but even scans from the TV world showed up with nothing." A teal-haired woman reported disappointingly.

"Don't be disappointed, atleast now we know that another event in the same vein as the P-1 Prix won't happen, yet." A red haired maiden replied.

Though in her aggravation, she could only sigh and sit once more on her chair, folding her arms once more to think where it could be.

She closed her eyes in frustration. Yet opened them up once more to look at an old picture.

It was a picture of her friends, nay, her comrades, who fought besides her through thick and thin, and a leader, that guided them to victory, at the expense of himself.. Looking at it gave her bitter memories, but with this bitter memories came good ones, and a resolve that has now brought her upon this very moment.

"Orpheus, where are you?" She uttered beneath her breath, with herself being the only one who can hear her plea.

"Yamagishi, contact Kujikawa, we need all the help we can get."


	4. Chapter 4

After the talk with Ryu, I've decided to walk around the small sized apartelle. There were more interesting areas than the building's size would have you believe, the rain stopped and I soon found myself staring in awe at the beautiful scene before me.

It was a pond placed in a middle of a garden, the moon's light bounced around the different flora of the land, and its shape distorted atop the water's surface. Though there was another that caught his attention.

A woman sat beside the pond, with her toes dipping themselves into coldness. With her emerald orbs, the woman stared blankly at the moon, apparent that her mind was occupied.

Her green hair seemed to match the scenery around her, yet the lack of the wind's presence left everything frozen, it was as if time had become still.

"_Doesn't seem like a good time to talk."_

With a turn, I started to step away from the porch leading to the path of land.

"Hmm?"

The footsteps broke her out of her reverie, and now she took full notice of me.

Half-open eyes stared at me for a few seconds, before they jolted open, with her legs spinning quickly and jumping away from me.

"Wh-who-areyou!?"

She dragged herself, trying to put as much distance between us. She must've figured me for a threat, but what she didn't notice was the water source nearly inches away behind her.

"Stop moving! You're going to get we-"

"S-s-tay away from me! Thief! P-ervert!"

I was immediately cut off by the woman's attempt at shrieking. Her voice in itself was remarkably quiet the first time, but with her stress of simply saying such words louder, with her lungs barely keeping up with the air she needs.

"_A quiet type."_

Before I could begin to go through the same cycle of questioning myself on how I knew the term, distraction had already set in with the lady's decent to the pond, with the water splashing gloriously.

Another shriek erupted from the greenhead, and I dashed towards her in worry. Acting on instinct, I quickly reached out my arm and grab her. She was startled even more, and thus brought me down along with her.

It was then that heavy footsteps echoed from within the building.

"Hey! What's happening over here!"

A voice rang out from the porch. It came from another woman. She had a tall yet slender build, short messy raven hair, and a very commanding voice. Flora, the name I've then mentally associated to the woman beside me, immediately stopped her flapping about.

She broke the mold I've set for her, though, as she immediately tackled me back into the water

"A thief! A thief!"

She says. I didn't try to comment on her wrong assumptions though- I was more pre-occupied trying to pry her off me in the gentlest way that I could- I didn't want to create any more misunderstandings.

"Stop it, Teri, we don't want to welcome the new tenant like this."

The woman in front of us just sighed in annoyance and folded her arms together.

"New… tenant?"

Flora seemed to loosen her grip, sensing the situation, I slowly break away from her. A twist freed me, and I saw her face clearly once more. But it wasn't the face deep in thought that was before, now the drowsy eyes were filled with tears, and her face's complexion turned into a hue as red as a tomato.

Fear must have assailed her body during the time span.

Though now one could wonder if the situation has become worse, as Flo- Teri's head hanged low. Could it be that she had gotten depressed, in replacement of her previous attitude?

"I'…ry."

Soft words, barely audible, came from her mouth.

"I'm… very sorry…"

The words became louder, as she cocked her head back up again, fortunately, it seemed that her face looked clearly better than before, with her emerald orbs now looking clear and focused.

"It's alright."

I stood up and reached out my hand for her. A few seconds pass before she hesitatingly grasp it, allowing herself to be helped up. Afterwards I introduced myself.

"O-oh, right, my name is Teri Urakawa."

She replied nervously, it seems that she has gotten a little used to my presence already.

"My name is Yuzu Urakawa aswell."

The other woman introduced herself.

"Cousins?"

She nodded.

Briefly shaking hands and accepting their greeting, we soon parted ways, with me deciding to postpone my exploration and rest.

* * *

Again, I was covered with the curtains of darkness.

Again, will I meet the same long-nosed man?

I've pondered this, but my thoughts were proven wrong..

Floodlights suddenly flared up above me, illuminating the person infront of me perfectly.

It was a blonde haired girl, with her bright blue clothing underneath her apron swaying slowly, dancing with the air.

She simply stood there, unmoving..

As if waiting for my actions.

The silence was choking.

It wasn't because the thought of silence was fearful. After all, I myself, am a somewhat silent person.

It was the thought of unpredictability that scared me the most.

"Excuse me, miss? Can I do anything for you?"

Anxiety won out, and I decided to interact with her, just to try and simply stave off the feeling.

It was then that she smiled, and the fear intensified by a million fold.

"Well then, mister.."

The floodlights turned off.

"Will you please.."

A cold tip touch my forehead.

"Die for me?"

The floodlights shone back to life, and I saw the girl- but not as a young person, but as someone who looked exactly as old as he was. She grinned even further, and my eyes crept to the device stuck on my head.

A silver pistol, with a S.E.E.S logo plastered on both its sides, but before I could have done anything else, the trigger was pulled, and the roar of the gun was the last thing I heard before I woke up.

May 1, 2014 12:00 A.M.

Brightness assaulted my eyes immediately after the gunshot. I had expected to be in the same room as I was before, but I was met with a rather odd view.

I was in a field with white roses, whose stems are pure black. It stretched as far as my eyes could see, alongside a sky filled with dark, misty blue. I saw no moon, or anything at the sky that illuminated the flowers so brightly, but I've filed those questions at the back of my head, for there was another thing that caught my attention.

There was a rock forming a shape of a gate, with a swirling, distorting vortex that could make anyone disorientated stretched inside it.

_**Go on….**_

A voice whispered. Suddenly, a strong urge enveloped me, and I was unable to stop myself from getting closer to the vortex.

_**A journey can't be started without initiative. **_

The urge grew even stronger , and I found myself being thrown through the mysterious gate.

_**You're welcome…**_

The voice stifled a laugh, then slowly disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well guys, I hope you liked the first four chapters in the story. Sorry if it disappointed you that Minato isn't the main character on this one(unlike what the summary said) and there was only ever a slight mention of him in chapter 3. Don't fret! I assure you he will take a much larger role in the future (I'm guessing you guys are already assuming that though :D)  
**

**You might as well notice that I took two chapters down and completely rewritten them, steering the story to another direction than it did before. I decided that I would use this approach because there wouldn't be much character development for those who've already found their answer, their resolve- that would put even more attention to Isato, which I don't really plan to do- so a whole new set of circumstances and characters was given for him.**

**I guess, read and review?**


End file.
